


Breakdowns before Goodbyes

by Ember_Lee



Series: The Stories Our People Sung Of [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Inner Dialogue, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lee/pseuds/Ember_Lee
Summary: You break up, you breakdownPart of the Stories Our People Sung Of collection- glimpses into the Gaang and Team Avatar's livesAll with a musical inspiration





	Breakdowns before Goodbyes

To be perfectly honest, I really should have seen this coming. You had been acting…oddly. More so than usual that is. Those small painstaking smiles of yours grew dimmer and dimmer, as if you were trying to match my robotic personality. I didn’t want to comment on it- someone of my background does not comment on such things after all- but I was on the edge. The comment you made after that war meeting should have set off the final alarm bell, but alas, you had well and truly run off before it started its daunting tolling throughout my head.  
Do you have any idea how much it hurt, to return back with the expectations of seeing you again (alive I had hoped), only to find a mere piece of paper sitting on my bed with some half baked apology and excuse? Never in my dull life had I wanted to be a firebender so much. Trust me, if I had been, you’d have another lovely scar across your face. Maybe no face at all. Certainly no balls, that’s for sure.  
My mother found me, sitting at the foot of my bed, wallowing in my own self pity and anger as I threw my stilettos at that picture of us. You know, that one we had painted only a few weeks prior. It was the closest I came to showing my true emotions around my family. They were wise enough not to say anything. But boy Zuko, you really hurt me.  
The strangest thing was, I kind of understood why you had to run. I had known something was unsettled inside you, but I had always thought that you’d at least tell me your troubles. Should have remembered that you’re so temperamental. I had also known, that at some stage, something would drive a wedge between us, but when the time came, I had expected you to tell me to my face. But nooo, you don’t have that courage. You had to run off and join the Avatar, leaving me with that measly piece of paper, hoping that the ‘heartfelt words and apologies’ expressed on it would cover for everything.  
And now….  
Now, after all those weeks, you just turned up, trying to break out some prisoners.  
Damnit Zuko.  
You could have had everything! You _had_ everything, but it wasn’t good enough? You just had to turn a full 180 degrees and dump it all at your feet? Spirits, you had my heart! You…you still do.  
You, you spineless fool! You egotistical jerk! How dare you play with my mangled heart when your sister has already shredded my spirit? Are we just a purpose of entertainment for your fucked up family? Wouldn’t surprise me if we are.  
But, but I can’t stay mad at you. Trust me, I’ve tried. The number of bugs I’ve crushed and walls I’ve punched, picturing you in mind, just wasn’t enough. So I’ll be the better half. Though it pains me to say it, I do love you Zuko, I really do. I hate seeing you so torn up and scared. So go find your true purpose. Go on. This is me letting you go. But just remember, that while you’re off playing hero, I’ll be sitting here in jail, rotting, brooding. Carving the days away in the grime. Listening to Ty Lee’s unstoppable chatter. Cursing you until my last breathe.  
Damn you.  
Just, damn you.  
You really hurt me Zuko.  
You _really_ hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Princess of China- Coldplay feat. Rihanna


End file.
